


Immortality is a curse

by arewefalling



Series: No One Here Is Bulletproof [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Camelot, Death, Ealdor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Poor Life Choices, Poor Merlin (Merlin), Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewefalling/pseuds/arewefalling
Summary: And even death would not have him
Series: No One Here Is Bulletproof [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929577
Kudos: 7





	Immortality is a curse

**Author's Note:**

> Last in a collection of poems written for the 12 year Merlin Anniversary
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------

When the baby was born

The earth rejoiced

For here was a child

Worthy of their gifts

The child would be strong

they granted him

unimaginable abilities

things no man could ever dream

They made him more than human

more than death itself

they were there whenever he called

waiting

waiting to hear his voice

The years passed by

Until he grew too tall

took up too much space

in the place

he had called home

The winds followed him

Protected him

as he followed the sky

to his inescapable downfall

and loneliness

waiting for him in white stones

so bright

one could not stare

for fear of going blind

he learned to welcome

the coldest nights

became close companions with grief

old kin

an old man

turning turning turning

turning him

to their own deeds

then came his obsession

isolation pushing the thread of gold

in his hands

towards the pits of hell

_even_

_hell_

_would not_

_have him_

_and he_

_could not_

_outrun_

_fate_

The gift the earth

once blessed him with

the treasures

they bestowed in his hands

became nothing more

than an untamed curse

a burden

he became a man

betrayed

by his own fixation

by his perilous paranoia

betrayed

by the fate of his own making

it tied him down

his curse

woven

between the hands of the Gods

his making

and his undoing

staying with him

until the day

that he died

_(and even death_

_would not have him)_

_(even death_

_would not dare_

_come_ _close enough_

_to shake_

_his eternal hand)_

_D.E_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you read the entire collection then you have no idea how much I appreciate you lol! I very much enjoyed writing these and I hope you all (if anyone does at all tbh) enjoyed reading :)


End file.
